herofandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Ping
|enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Warrior}} Guan Ping (Chinese: 關平) is a minor protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is the eldest son of Guan Yu and a brother of Guan Xing, Guan Suo, and Lady Guan. History Guan Ping is a young warrior who frequently told his family what to do. Although Guan Yu is one of the generals of Shu, but his son is not being selfish and just making a honest, he preferred to opposing as calmly solemn turnover all enemies for his father. His fighting skills was very vigorous, Guan Ping was surprising then plus shall be hold on. Shu warlord Liu Bei was reunited with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei before the founding of Shu kingdom, Guan Yu actually thought of the name mentioned by Guan Ding while Guan Ping served his family. Liu Bei send hundreds of troops to launch an offensive against Cao Cao's forces, Guan Ping joining with the troops after receiving an enlightenment. Guan Ping was active in the defense of Xinye and helped to repel Xiahou Dun's troops, trapped them in an incendiary ambush. Guan Ping still with his sidekick Liu Feng, he blocked the advance of Sun Yu to Baqiu, controlling the north bank of the Long River, Guan Ping understands these trusts and discriminate. At first, he accompanied Liu Bei in his conquest of the West and come to save him at the Fu River Pass. On the way, Guan Ping often spends less time coming into the battle and importing is illegal, he sent to help from Zhuge Liang in Jingzhou where he remained to help his father in his defense. When his father-in-law, Zhao Yun was resisting Xiahou Dun, Guan Ping set fire into the area after he applauding the ethics of armies. Zhao Yun and Guan Ping conjecture belonged to the side with passive sympathy, while the two were dignified towards Liu Bei. Instructing to marry Zhao Yun's daughter Lady Zhao, Guan Ping allowed to be an obedient husband with a tutor. After Liu Bei eventually defended Yi Province and opposed to Liu Zhang, Sun Quan only send Lu Su to discuss the matter with Guan Yu shortly after he was designated to regulate Jing Province, Guan Ping and Ma Liang naturally have to advise Guan Yu. As any honor came up under their instructions, Guan Yu once promised to see Zhou Cang while he talks with Guan Ping, he was placed in the vanguard as Liao Hua's lieutenant in the outcast on the Fan Castle. After Guan Ping and his father was managed to take Xiangyang, they were prepare for the crossing of river and attacked Fan Castle. Guan Ping fought with Pang De and regardless of the outcome, they are become a bit undoubted and broke Yu Jin's seven armies. When Guan Ping is not supposed to admit defeated and even solve the problem that they are about to get those further developments then tried to killed the enemies as much as possible. Unfortunately, Guan Ping was beated by Xu Huang on the grounds that he seeking retreat to Fan Castle with his father and surrounded by Wu. Trying to flee again westward, they are ambushed by Wu troops. Then isolated from the rest of their troops, the two getting captured by Zhu Ran, Pan Zhang, and Wu forces. So now that, Guan Yu and Guan Ping were executed after Lu Meng deny this plots, their families then confront Wu to avenge their death in the next years. ''Dynasty Warriors'' Guan Ping was adopted by Guan Yu, despite being a guardian of the Guan family. After recalling his own vision on the occasion, he could indeed joins Liu Bei's armies. During the Battle of Xinye, Guan Ping and Zhao Yun apparently cooperated and bump Cao Cao's troops lest as they were became harmonious. At some end points, he has to adhere to Zhuge Liang's tactics against Xiahou Dun in Bowang. Cao Cao's army is now ready to go, Guan Ping usually helps Liu Bei to taking over Jing Province. At the Battle of Changban, Guan Ping watching Zhao Yun clean up many enemy troops and quickly asked him to rescue Liu Bei's son, Liu Shan, Cao Cao is never too late to want to retreated. The suppression of enemy forces has passed, Guan Ping later help with the fre attack on Liu Bei in Chibi. Counting on a destiny, Guan Ping, Guan Yu, and Zhou Cang seem to mistrust a showdown with Yu Jin and Pang De. Hopefully, the Shu forces carried out water attacks as soon as they crossed the river, Wei forces formed an alliance with the Wu forces but necessary to knock them out. Up to the above, Guan Ping and Guan Yu treated the same without discrimination to escape from Mai Castle and died in battle. Personality Guan Ping is a strong and brave general. He worships his father and strives to achieve the image of his father. He is modest to his peers and acts in a chivalrous manner. However, due to his youth, he may be very naive and reckless on the court. Although it is rarely mentioned, he also has a slight inferiority complex, single, emphasizing humor. He speaks in the language of the official, ancient warrior in Japanese. In Dynasty Warriors series, he still became a staunch general. According to the soldiers of Fan Castle, he is a popular example of Shu male soldiers because of his unshakable integrity. Although Guan Ping is closer to his father's character than his previous title, he believes that he still has a long way to go before he can match his father. With his new image of the warrior, he played a wise, serious brother for the sake. Their father was very proud to see Guan Ping interact with his brother because it reminded him of his brotherhood. Trivia *He is one of the playable characters in the Dynasty Warriors game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Guardians Category:Fictionalized Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Determinators Category:Insecure Category:Rescuers Category:War Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Teenagers Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Poor Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Elementals Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Defectors Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Honest Category:Obsessed Category:Egalitarian Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Martyr Category:Hope Bringer Category:Deities Category:Mythology Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Category:Predecessor Category:Optimists Category:Wise Category:Martial Artists Category:Sidekicks Category:Benefactors Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Inconclusive Category:Falsely Accused Category:Unwanted Category:Misguided Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Magic Category:Victims